AngryShitManFaceMorkMonky Guy The Hed Hog Recolor That AmAzes the Awesome Yuniverse Of Stars aNd Fetish! He Died Soon After Because He Was Ugly.
":ikaihc m'em a nemag .elosnoc s'dnoY .os !~gnizamA ad oorahcnew yliddid ned gnod did nelims tiw eelg r'vo r'h wen-yldoon mr'f r'f ikaihc t tsdah neeb a yliddid ned gnod htemaerd htemoc eurt r'f r'h ot tseeb ni a oediv emag dna asid tsdah neeb tr's fo htekil ,dnoy asid htah tfel ad oorahcnew nona yliddid ned gnod did nenrut elosnoc ot htetiaw ylr'gae r'f enoemos ot hteyalp ,r'h netnaw ot ecneir'pxe tahw t tsdluow tseeb htekil ot tseeb a nemag ~elosnoc r'tfa anihasa htah tfel ikaihc htah deunitnoc ot hteyalp r'h emag ylno ot dnats ylddid r'f a tnemom ot hteviecer-ylddir a htetib tuo fo r'h yliddid ned gnod ,tunod nopu nebbarg-eugnot t ikaihc tsaw d'zama fo woh suoonirolav t yliddid ned gnod did netsat nebbarg-eugnot ad tser-ylddir er'feb neog htekcab ot r'h ,emag ylno ot hteleef driew sa ad ydal htah dessap tuo r'f a ,tnemom nopu nekaw put ikaihc tsaw htah tfel yliddid ned gnod did ,nesufnoc ylno ot htees r'h noetcelfer-ylddir no ad neercs fo ad yliddid ned gnod did nenrut ffo odnetnin-yldoon ehs,htehctiws tsdah htemoceb a odnetnin-yldoon htehctiws !flesr'h :ikaihc ydnad won-yldoon ned htees eeht hteog htekcab ot neyalp r'h emag tiw ad yliddid ned gnod tunod no r'h pal nekaeps fo em tsdluohs ekile-ylddid-leb hteviecer-ylddir neog ot htees ohw t' esle em nac htednif ohw t' htetnaw ,anu htees eeht emos r'hto .htemit on:anihasa htedeen-yldoon ot hteknaht ,asem eeht tsdluohs hteknaht r'veohw htah tfel eseht yliddid ned gnod stunod tuo r'f lla fo su ot ,t'sah em tsuj os htah deneppah ot htednif asid htexob dna ma nekool dnuor' ot htees fi t' aseb eurt em tsdluoc htednif enoyna ohw t' htetnaw .anu .mmmh:ikaihc hO erus anihasa ~sknaht yeh:anihasA !iakihc eeht htetnaw a yliddid ned gnod !tunod." - AngryShitManFaceMorkMonky, 2007 AngryShitManFaceMorkMonky Guy wasa Hed Hog spinoff character of Evil Guy who like Evil Guy, hates cupcakes. Angry identified as a Hed Hog Guy, which were made by Peachycakes to amuse crappy Sonic fans' dreams. AngryShitManFaceMorkMonky Guy can also fuse with Evil Guy to form Eviler Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Guy. One day, AngryShitManFaceMorkMonky Guy traveled to the Star and Fetish Universe. There, he killed inflation fetishists due to their sick contents. However, he was killed because everyone thought his face with feminine eyelashes, uneven eye pupils and threatening teeth was ugly. Unfortunately, he was revived by Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Guy because AngryShitManFaceMorkMonky Guy was considered one of the most valuable persons in the universe by Evil Guy. AngryShitManFaceMorkMonky Guy is now a rival to Evil Guy after AngryShitManFaceMorkMonky Guy's request of being one of the UnMarioWiki Mascots was almost being put into place, but was rejected. Due to the rivalry, he is also no longer a fan of the Pii. Category:Guys Category:Haters Category:Cheese Lovers Category:Villains Category:Freaks Category:Legends Category:Evil Category:Members of G.W.W.E.A.T Category:Fat Guys Category:THE EVIL ONES Category:Part Of The Evil Guy Family Category:Maniacally Evil People who kill lotsa other people. Category:Maniacs Category:The Evil Geniuses Category:Fartudinous Category:Cupcake Eaters Category:Pee on the Pii then pee on yourself then the Pii will pee on the TV and the Pii will pee on you while you pee on the Pii Category:Guys who use Patreon